1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for removing sediments under sewage water in a sewer, more particularly to a sediment-removing method that can be carried out conveniently and quickly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, with reference to FIG. 1, sediments 18 under sewage water 19 in a sewer 11 are removed by a digger 10. Digging a number of large holes 14 (only one is shown in FIG. 1) in the ground or road 12 in order to permit access of the digger 10 into the sewer 11 is required before removing the sediments 18. After the sediments 18 are dug out by the digger 10 from the sewer 11 through the large holes 14, the large holes 14 on the road 12 must be closed in preparation for use by the vehicles.
Referring to FIG. 2, a steel plate 15 is disposed on top of support walls 13 that are provided between the sewer 11 and the road 12. Then, a concrete layer 16 and an asphalt layer 17 are formed sequentially above the steel plate 15 in order to close a large hole 14. It is noted that the conventional process for removing the sediments 18 from the sewer 11 is troublesome and time-consuming.